Power
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: A small snippet into the life of Lucius Malfoy


**A/N: **I Love Lucius, he is my favourite character. I am sure he is not mean on the inside. So this is just a snippet into the life of Lucius.

**Power**

When Lucius was eight he learnt his place faster then most children twice his age. As he wandered down the Manor it felt different then normal. He wandered the familiar halls but the atmosphere was different. Wrong compared to the normal. Of course normal in the Malfoy house was different to what most normal would be.

Where as light noises of talking or a boom of laughter might fill the house, the Malfoy's Manor was always quiet and stern. The slight sound out of place would make a much bigger commotion then needed. But today the house was quiet as normal, but the sound of his footsteps fell different to normal. The echo against the walls was still, like instead of bouncing back it stuck like glue against the cold stone.

He wandered to his dad's office his breath cold against his teeth, the shear fear of what he would fine nearly rendering him to the spot. He pushed open the door and saw his dad sitting in the familiar putrid green chair by the door his hands pressed against his face and his elbows dug into his thighs. His father had never been affectionate, he had never been more then slightly bemused to see Lucius. But something tugged at Lucius' heart, it pulled him towards his father and he reached out his hand to comfort his father. But when it collided with his neatly tailored suit, so did his father's piercing eyes. They starred at Lucius' nothing but disgust written over it. As he stood up Lucius saw the red rings and the visible wet marks surrounding his dark eyes.

Then all he felt was a hot sting against his face and he fell to the floor in pain. He looked up at his father who was no longer looking at Lucius but had returned to his desk, his eyes the sullen dark they always were and his expression blank.

Like nothing had happened.

**Fulfilment**

Lucius watched as Narcissa walked down the aisle. Her radiant white dress made the room look dirty. She was stunning and there was nothing inside Lucius that would doubt that. But as he watched her trail down the aisle he could only see the look of resentment on her face.

She belonged to him, and as much as he told himself he would try to fall for her the way her parents pushed through their arranged marriage, he could still only see her by her status. She was highly respected, she would give the Malfoy's back their family name, to be put into the Black family tree. He saw her for her body, the one men would forever envy him for. For her structure, the type he could take to business parties. Lastly, he saw her for her beauty, the type that would light up everything, as it did now, making their family's look as black as their names.

He watched her drag herself down the aisle as slowly but as gracefully as she could. Yet he could think of only one thing. The people that were more acquaintances then friends told him bout the fulfilment they felt when they finally were married to their betrothed. So all Lucius could really wonder was why when he kissed Narcissa for the first time as husband and wife, that he didn't feel it. The great sense of being fulfilled.

**Powerful**

"You don't care do you?" Narcissa asked standing in the doorway her arms lay loosely at her waistline, keeping her grace. Lucius didn't look up from his piles of paperwork. "He is starting at Hogwarts, our first and only child." Her voice was sweet but cold.

"He is a big boy," Lucius said sternly barely even pausing in the sentence he was reading.

"The longer you continue to do this, the easier it is to hate you," Narcissa smiled. Lucius looked up at Narcissa, a small stab of pain snap deep in his heart, he knew they didn't get along well, but he was sure she had warmed to him. To hear her outright say she hated him made him nearly fumble his stone cold outer shell. Then he looked back at his work and ignored her.

She left, and once again left him behind, not knowing how he truly felt deep inside. Because if his father had taught him anything at all it was power and what exactly being powerful gets you. Even if his wife could not stand to look him, even if his sound would grow to hate him and the things he did, he knew that power would one day save him, and the two people he couldn't live without.


End file.
